Maddie and Trevor
Maddie and Trevor, more commonly referred to as Madver, is the romantic/friendship pairing of Trevor Tiorano and Madeline Ervin. The two are currently in a relationship, but will be separated for most of The Upgrade series. *Both currently live in Kingsbury, South Dakota. *Both are 18 years old. *Both are graduated. *Both are human. *Both have brown eyes. *Both have cats. *Both are very intelligent. *Both were created by MermaidatHeart. *Both are in Hybrid .4. *Both will be in Strangers and Soldiers. *Both will be in Last One Left. 'Hybrid .4' *Maddie sits next to Trevor. *Maddie asks Trevor if she missed anything, and he says no. *Trevor helps Maddie up. *Trevor agrees with Maddie when she says they partied hard. *Both were unconscious when the upgrade hit. *Both were put to sleep by the robot. *Trevor is worried about Maddie (and Ethan) when he wakes up. *Trevor tells Kyle, Lilly, Eric and Heidi about Maddie (and Ethan). *Trevor dreams of Maddie (and Ethan) turning on him. *Trevor has flashbacks of his first date with Maddie. :Maddie: "Hey. Did I miss too much?" :Trevor: "No, not really. But, no s'mores tonight." :Maddie: "Dang it." :Trevor: "You tired?" :Maddie: "Yeah, a little bit. I'm in no mood to stay up tonight, anyways." :Trevor: "Um, Maddie?" :Maddie: "Yes?" :Trevor: "I hope you're enjoying the..uh... You look very pretty." :Maddie: "Oh. Um, thanks." :Trevor: "You know what-I can't take it anymore. I'm not this romantic in real life, but guess what? I don't care. Because I love you Madeline Ervin, and you mean the world and back to me. You're not just pretty, you're funny and cute and I know you hate your laugh but I think it's the best thing ever. So either you accept me for who I am, or don't accept me at all. But this-all of this fancy stuff-this isn't me." :(Maddie stares at Trevor for a few seconds, but then starts laughing.) :Trevor: "Wh-what's so funny?" :Maddie: "Nothing, it's just that-well, I'm not really about this fancy life either." :Trevor: "Really? But....I thought all girls liked stuff liked this." :Maddie: "No, of course not! Honestly, I would've preferred if we'd just ordered pizza and watched ''Mean Girls."'' :Trevor: "So...are you mad?" :Maddie: "Why would I be mad? Most boys have tried to invite me to places like this, but only a true gentlemen would admit how much a girl matters to them." :Trevor: "You really think so?" :Maddie: "I know so." :Trevor: "Good to know. Would you toast to this lovely evening, m'lady?" :Maddie: "Of course, good sir." :(Trevor and Maddie clink their glasses together.) :Maddie: "Trevor?" :Trevor: "Hey, Maddie. You ordered ''Domino's?"'' :Maddie: "No, no I didn't." :(Maddie sees what Trevor is holding in his hand.) :Maddie: "Mean Girls?" :Trevor: "It was twenty bucks off at Target. I figured it isn't too late to watch it, to make up for my crappy date. That is, if your folks don't mind." :Maddie: "Absolutely. Come on in." :Trevor: "Hey, uh, Maddie?" :Maddie: "What's up?" :Trevor: "I hope this is a better date than the last one. And that you don't think I'm too lousy." :Maddie: "After everything you told me at the restaurant, plus this? You're a ladies' man, Trevor Tiorano." :Trevor: "Aw, thanks. So, does this mean I can be your boyfriend for a bit longer?" :(Maddie kisses Trevor to respond.) :- Hybrid .4 *Trevor and Ethan (Trethan) *Ethan and Tess (Ethess) *Trevor and Maddie are portrayed by former real-life couple Anthony Padilla and Kalel Cullen, who hosted the YouTube Channel WatchUsLiveAndStuff. The two announced their breakup on December 4, 2014. *Trevor means the world to Maddie. *All Trevor wants is for Maddie to be happy. Madver02.jpg Madver03.jpg Madver05.gif Madver06.gif Madver07.gif Madver08.gif Madver09.gif Madver.jpg Madver10.gif Madver11.gif Madver12.gif Madver13.gif Madver14.gif Madver15.gif Madver16.gif Madver17.gif Madver18.gif Madver Clink Glasses.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Pairings with Trevor Tiorano Category:Pairings with Madeline Ervin Category:The Upgrade